wearealldaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Inhabitants of Sarasaland
When Mario visited Daisy's county Sarasaland, we meet the many inhabitants of the four kingdoms under her rule. Unfortunately, the normally mild-mannered inhabitants were placed under the hypnosis of the main antagonist of the game Tatanga and forced to do his malevolent bidding and spend their entire appearance in Super Mario Land as antagonists. You can find all information on the many inhabitants of Sarasaland below. Batadon Batadons '''are hopping stone heads in the game. The Batadon is heavily inspired by the Eastern Island moai heads. The Batadon can only be defeated by Mario either jumping on top of them or by shooting three superballs at it. The Batadon can only be found in the kingdom Easton in levels 1 and 3. Biokinton The '''Biokinton '''is the boss of Chai Kingdom. It is an extremely shy creature that hides itself behind a cloud and never has it's true identity seen. The Biokinton itself does not attack but produces Chickens, whose method of attack is found in it's section. Biokinton is defeated once hit by missiles shot by Mario. Biokinton shares this trait with Tatanga. Bombshell Koopa The '''Bombshell Koopa, known in Japan as Nokobona '''or '''Nobokon. They are a black-shelled species of the Koopa Troopa. The Bombshell Koopa is essentially a hybrid of the Koopa Troppa as well as the Bob-Ombs. They resemble the former but explode once stomped on similarly to the latter. They can be found in all levels but 2-3 and 4-3. Bullet Biff Bullet Biffs '''(Originally known as '''Gira '''or '''Gina) are a species of the more well-known Bullet Bills. The major difference between them is that Bullet Biffs have rockets on their backs. They can be defeated by being stomped on. This species can be found in the final two kingdoms Easton and Chai. Bunbun The Bunbun '''is a bee-like inhabitant of Sarasaland. Bunbun attacks by soaring above Mario and dropping their spears on him. Bunbuns can be defeated when the superballs clip their wings and cause them to fall. Bunbun is only seen in World 1-2. Chicken '''Chicken '''is an enemy that can be found found in Chai Kingdom on the fourth level. They assist Biokinton and soar in the air. They will attack the Sky Pop unless they are defeated by Mario. It is ambiguous whether or not Chicken is a natural inhabitant of Sarasaland, as they are said to be warbirds trained by Tatanga. They could either be apart of Tatanga's group or corrupted Sarasaland warbirds. Chikako '''Chikako '''is a robotic enemy featured only in the third level of the Chai Kingdom. Chikako flies up and down in the sky and can be defeated when shot ten times by the Sky Pop's missiles. Chikako is also known as '''Glitter '''and '''Chikaka. Dragonzamasu Dragonzamasu '''is the boss of the second kingdom of Sarasaland, Muda. Dragonzamasu is a creature resembling a large Yurian and Yurian Boo. Like Gao and King Totomesu, Dragonzamasu possess the ability to breathe fire. Mario can defeat him by either shooting twenty torpedoes at him or by hitting a switch near the bottom. Fly '''Flies '''are enemies in the game. They are only seen in the first level of Bibuabuto Kingdom. The Flies attack simply by hopping toward the player, similarly to the Komo of the Easton Kingdom. Flies are beaten when Mario stomps on them or hits them with a superball. Hiyoihoi The '''Hiyoihoi '''is the third boss of the game and is hypnotized to rule over the Easton Kingdom. Hiyoihoi attacks by tossing Ganchans at Mario. He can be defeated when Mario either throws ten Superballs at it or flis the switch behind him. Honen Enemies that appear in levels one and three of the Muda Kingdom, '''Honens '''are the skeletons of the Torion eaten by T atanga. The Honens attack by jumping vertically out of the water. They can be defeated by being jumped on or simply standing above them. The Honen is also known as the '''Honhen '''or '''Bone Fish. Ganchan Ganchan '''is a large boulder that has a life of it's own. It resides in the mountainous areas of Sarasaland, primarily the first level of the Easton Kingdom. It is used as both a defense and offense for Hiyoihoi. The Ganchan rolls around incessantly, blocking paths and causing difficulty. The Ganchan is indestructible and the best way to avoid it is by jumping slightly over it. Gao The '''Gao '''is an enemy that strongly bearing resemblance to the sphinx. Gaos are found in the borders of the Birabuto Kingdom. The Gao attacks by shooting fire from it's mouth. These Gao is capable of shooting the fireballs backwards. Since the Gao cannot move, Mario defeats it with one stomp or Superball. Goombo The '''Goombo, a child species of the Goomba, appears in all kingdoms but the Easton Kingdom, making it one of the most common species in Sarasaland. Like it's parent species, the Goombo attacks by slowly moving toward Mario. He can be tamed once stomped on or hit by a superball. Gunion The Gunion 'is an octopus-like inhabitant of the Muda Kingdom. It appears only in the third level of the Muda Kingdom. Gunion attacks by floating around in the water and shooting Mario's Marine Pop. The Gunion is easily defeated once Mario shoots it with the missiles from the Marine Pop. King Totomesu ' King Totomesu 'is the first boss of the game. He is the hypnotized leader of the Birabuto Kingdom. King Totomesu resembles a Gao (which itself resembles a sphinx) and shares the ability to breath fire. The main difference between the two is that King Totomesu is able to move. King Totomesu's methods of attack resemble that of Bowser. His methods of attack are attempting to stomp on Mario and shoot fire at him. Mario must wait until King Totomesu is in the air to run past him and activate the switch or hit him with five superballs. Kumo The '''Kumo '''is a large tarantula-like species residing in the second level of the Easton Kingdom. Like Fly, Kumo attacks by hooping around until coming in contact with Mario. The Kumo is defeated by a jump or superball. "Kumo" is a Japanese word that means "spider". Mekabon Seen only in the second part of the Muda Kingdom, the '''Mekabon '''is a small robot with only one function. When Mario comes near, the Mekabon's head comes off and operates similarly to a boomerang in an attempt to defeat him. The species can be defeated by Mario jumping on the Mekabon's head and body separately or by waiting for it's head to reattach to jump on the entire body. Nyoloin The '''Nyolion '(Also known as the '''Nyolin) is a species of fire-breathing snake-like creatures. It is an inhabitant of the Chai Kingdom. The Nyolin is able to shoot fire in all directions with flames capable of piercing through most platforms and walls. The Nyolin can be conquered with a jump or two super balls. Pionpi The Pionpi '''is a creature inspired by the Jiangshi, a Chinese mythological vampire/zombie-like creature. Th e Pionopi can be found in the Chai Kingdom. It's method of attack is constantly attempting to jump on Mario. Jumping on them with temporary stun them, but to actually defeat them will require two shots with the superball. Like Chicken, it's ambiguous whether Pionpi is a natural inhabitant of Sarasaland since in the ''Game Boy ''comics, the character is shown to be Tatanga's second-in-command. The Pionpi's aliases is '''Pinopi. Pakkun Flower The Pakkun Flower '''is a subspecies of the more famous Piranha Plant. In fact "Pakkun Flower" is the Japanese translation of Piranha Plant. These creatures appear in all the kingdoms of Sarasaland. There are three species of the Pakkun Flower: Pakkun Flower, '''Upside Down Pakkun and Reverse Pakkun.They function like the Piranha Plant and can be defeated by superballs. Pompon Flower The Pompon Flower '''is an inhabitant of Sarasaland' s Chai Kingdom. They are a poisonous race of plants who walk around while occasionally shooting spores of poison upward. Mario can tame it by either shooting a superball at it or cautiously jumping onto it. Roketon '''Roketon '''is an airborne enemy that uses an aircraft similar to a MiG - 15. The only visible part of Roketon himself is his Lakitu-like head. Roketon appears in the final level of the Chai Kingdom. The Roketon is hypnotized to guard Biokinton and Tatanga. To defeat Roketon, Mario must shoot him down before he makes his way across the leaves the screen. Otherwise, Roketon will fire it's own missiles at Mario. Suu Suu is a spider enemy featured in the kingdom Easton. Suu's sole method of attack is trying to drop on Mario from the ceiling. Suu can be defeated once it drops. For the time it is down, Mario must jump onto it or shoot two superballs at it. Suu's only appearance is in the second level of the Easton Kingdom. Tamao Similarly to Ganchan, '''Tamao '''serves as an indestructible guardian to a boss. Tamao seems to be an eyeball in an unbreakable bubble. Tamao is the guardian of Draganzamasu. Tamao shields it from potentially critical hits from Mario. Tamao is defeated once Draganzamasu is defeated. Tamao appears in the Muda Kingdom. Torion '''Torion is a species of fish found in the watery habitats of the Muda Kingdom. The Torion is a swift and carnivorous enemy. The Torion always travels in groups of three. The Torion is weak against the torpedoes supplied by the Marine Pop that Mario uses. Yurarin Appearing i n the third level of the Muda Kingdom, '''Yurarin '''is a seahorse-like dragon. Yurarin has a simple attack pattern and is easy to dodge. Yurarin slowly floats around in an attempt to hit it's opponent. Yurarin can be defeated by being hit by torpedoes supplied by the Marine Pop. Yurarin Boo The '''Yurarin Boo '''is a fire breathing drahon resembling a seahorse. The Yurarin Boo is the Yurarin's cousin but the major differences between the two is that the Yurarin Boo is somewhat taller and moves up and down while shooting fire. The Yurarin Boo's weakness is a jump or hit from thhe Marine Pop's torpedo. While the Yurarin Boo normally resides in water but can be occasionally found outside of water. The Yurarin Boo can be found in the Muda Kingdom. Trivia *There are five known inhabitants of Sarasaland that breathe fire.